


Trapped Among The Few

by celebrityskin



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Haunted Hotel, Horror, Multi, Murder, Suicide, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrityskin/pseuds/celebrityskin
Summary: Wesley Johnson finds an allegedly haunted, abandoned hotel and decides to bring his friends along. It's the last anyone saw the eleven of them alive.





	1. Prologue

_ **Breaking News** _

**Eleven People Found Brutally Murdered In Abandoned Hotel**

* * *

Eleven people- late teens, early twenties- were found dead in the long closed down Waterview Hotel. The eight men and three women were identified as Joshua Ovenshire, Noah Grossman, Keith Leak Jr., Ericka Bozeman, Shayne Topp, Damien Haas, Ian Hecox, David Moss, Courtney Miller, Mari Takahashi, and Wesley Johnson. The causes of the deaths are currently unknown, but it was verified the deaths happened in the same night. No murder weapons were found except for a gun which was possibly used to commit suicide. This is the most tragic event to have happened in Woosterburg, Ohio. A joint memorial will take place on September 26 at the Woosterburg Cemetery. For the time being, authorities are still investigating the crime.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one.

"Guys, guess what I found," I said. "There's this abandoned hotel in the woods, but it's surrounded by a big fence. I say we break in."

"Why, are you stupid?" Lasercorn jabs.

"Well, I did some research, and apparently it's  _ super  _ haunted. I mean, obviously ghosts aren’t real, but it seems really creepy,” I explained. 

"I'm in. Let's go."

From around the table was an assortment of "sounds fun" and "hell yeah". Except for Olivia who said, "I can't. I have dance tonight. Besides, that stuff freaks me out."

"Well, when we catch a real life ghost, you're going to regret how  _ lame _ you are," Shayne teased. 

"Seriously, guys. I can't. My recital is in two weeks."

Mari spoke up. "It's okay, girl. I get it. I'll definitely be there, though."

Olivia looked down at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, have fun!"

We waved as she exited the diner. Next thing I knew, we stood at the fence, the sun setting. The hotel looked like it housed at least fifty heroin addicts. I had brought a gun with me just in case there was a crazy meth head murderer in there. 

"Oh sweet jesus, nevermind. I ain't doing this," Keith fretted. 

Noah laughed. "Nope, no going back." 

"Look, me and Keith have a  _ right _ to be terrified. Black people are always the first to die in horror movies," Boze interjected. 

"Ok, that's not technically corr-" Joven said, only to get cut off. 

"Shut up, Joven, you have no say in this!" 

"Quiet down," Ian whispered. "We can't get caught."

I looked back at everyone, looked up the fence and hopped it with ease. The rest shortly followed, some faster than others. We walked through the thick, unmowed grass. With each step, my heart rate sped up. It's just an old ass building. It can't hurt us. It's not like we'll all die when we walk through the doors. 

"Hey Wes," Damien said, which startled the hell out of me. "Woah, it's just me. Scared already?"

"I'm trying not to be," I simply responded. 

"Well, I'm sure this will make it a little more bearable." He took out a Ziploc bag, which contained a small amount of weed. "I figured this would be a good place to smoke it. I haven't had a chance yet."

"Oh, sweet. Do you think there's enough for all of us?" I asked. 

"Yeah, if we pass it around. Besides, I don't think Ian and Shayne like drugs, so more for the rest of us."

We arrived at the steps of the building. Vines covered the structure to where you could barely see the crumbling brick. That's comforting. I walked up to the door and attempted to open it. Of course it's locked. Shouldn't be too hard to break open, considering the state of the building. 

"Locked?" Shayne questioned. I nodded. He took a few steps back and ran his shoulder into the door. "Boom."

We looked inside and a wave of negative energy radiated from the interior. It was dark. The first thing you see is a large chandelier at the doorway. A winding staircase was towards the back corner and off to the right was the check-in counter. I sucked in air and took a step through the door. A shiver went down my back, not because it's scary, but because of the sudden temperature drop. The building had to have been 50 years untouched, there's no way the A/C is on. Wide-eyed, I looked back at the rest. 

"Come on, don't pussy out now!" Lasercorn called out. He stormed past me and stood right under the chandelier. “See? It's just a building.”

We all hesitantly shuffled inside. I pulled out my camera flashlight and everyone did the same. 

“There’s no service here. At all. So if someone dies, that'll be rough,” Joven joked. Everyone uncomfortably chuckled. Maybe because we were actually terrified, but didn't want anyone else to know that. 

We looked around the lobby. Or what  _ was  _ the lobby. It was now just a dirty ass room with a chandelier that looked like it would snap any second. 

“This is seriously creepy, though,” Mari commented. “What are we supposed to even do here?”

“Explore, I guess,” I said. “I didn't really think about it."

"Let's just split up, and go wherever. It couldn't hurt," Damien said, winking at me. 

"Keith and I will go together," Noah blurted. 

"Joven, Lasercorn, and I can be a group," Ian said.

"The rest of us can go upstairs," Shayne added. We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways. I climbed up the rickety staircase. The carpet that laid on the steps was disgusting and moldy, just like everything else in the building, but somehow worse because it was carpet. The carpet ended at the top of the stairs as if it were ripped out and the just stopped at the stairs. There was a door that was half open to a room. Damien stepped into the room and I peeked over his shoulder. The room was weirdly clean. Of course, it was dusty, but no water damage or dead animals or anything. The beds looked how they would in any normal hotel. 

"Perfect." Damien plopped down on the bed and pulled out his bag of weed. "Anyone?"

"Oh sweet!" Boze exclaimed and sat down next to Damien. Everyone else gravitated towards him. Except for Shayne. He stayed at the threshold of the door. Damien lit a blunt and passed it around. We went a round and a half until we heard a huge crash. It shook the whole building. Shayne and I immediately ran out and looked over the lobby. The chandelier had fallen. Everyone else had congregated over to where we were. I saw Ian and Lasercorn run out in a panic. But no Joven. I rushed down the stairs, skipping steps. I think I know what happened. When I got a closer look I saw a body underneath the wreckage. Joven’s body. Ian and Lasercorn stood there in shock. 

“We can still save him! Someone called 911. Shayne, come help me lift this off of him.” I ordered. 

Shayne was immediately beside me and we started lifting. I heard Courtney’s voice cry out in frustration. “There’s no service!”

“Fuck!” I yelled out. We continued lifting and Mari joined us. We lifted it all the way off his body and pushed it out of the way. 

Glass shards pierced his body all over, blood everywhere. Courtney ran to the door and tried to get it open but it wouldn’t budge. 

“I broke the lock! Why isn’t it opening?” Shayne tried pulling the doors open with his full might and broke one of the door handles. “Shit!”

I looked over at Lasercorn. He just stood there in shock while Ian held him. Mari sat on the ground crying. Courtney rested her head on the door. Shayne stood with the handle in his hand. Damien and Boze were still on the balcony. No one knew what to do. We were trapped. 

Mari checked Joven’s pulse and cried even more. Damien and Boze came down with a white sheet from one of the hotel rooms and covered his body. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three.

“Where’s Noah and Keith?” Ian asked. 

“I don’t know,” I said. 

“Shouldn’t we find them?” 

“Yeah.”

No one moved. Boze crossed over to hold Courtney’s hand and laid her head on her shoulder. 

Mari piped up. “Look guys, we need to find a way out of here. We need to find Noah and Keith and all try to find a way.”

“Should we split up?” Lasercorn suggested. 

“No, we need to stay together. It’s safer.” 

I looked around. There were steel bars over all the windows, so we had no way out that way. There had to be at least some windows without bars. This isn't a hopeless situation. There has to be a way out. We aren't going to die. "Let's go find Keith and Noah. I remembered they stayed on the first floor. So let's check every hotel room on this floor. Let's go."

I lead everyone down the hall. As we hesitantly walked down the hall, I checked inside each room for Noah, Keith, and a window. 

We couldn't find them until we heard a shriek from the main hallway. We rushed to see what happened. There stood Keith and Noah. Noah was as white as a sheet and clutching Keith, who's hand covered his own mouth in shock. They both stared at Joven's body, his head uncovered from under the sheet. 

Noah started towards the door. "We gotta get out of here!"

I ran and blocked him. "We tried already. There's no way out."

"There's gotta be-"

"All the windows are barred. The doors are locked."

"You mean we're going to die here?" Keith piped up. 

"We're not going to die-"

Boze grabbed my arm and pulled me around. "Joven died! What's stopping the rest of us from dying? Huh? We are  _ all  _ going to die tonight in this stank  _ ass  _ hotel-"

"Boze, calm down," I sternly said. "Everything will be okay."

Tears formed in her eyes. "But what if it's not?"

We heard two screams. We looked around to see who could've caused it. 

"Guys, Keith and Noah are gone," Mari said with a panic in her voice. 

"Fuck!" Shayne yelled. He started running down the halls to find them. I followed suit. I turned into a dead end hallway and there was Keith and Noah. Slouched against the wall and blood soaking through their shirts, their hands were intertwined. Keith coughed. I ran over to him and held his head up. 

"Keith listen to me, you'll be okay. You are going to be fine. It's okay…" I knew I was lying, but I didn't want myself to know that. 

"Let me die, Wes. It's all over for me, and that's okay. Tell Noah that I love him."

"Keith-"

Silence. 

"Keith."

Nothing. 

"Keith!"

Not a cough. Not a breath. Not a sound. There's no weapon. I couldn't explain it. 

The rest of the group came trudging in. "Oh my god," Courtney whispered. 

After about two minutes of silence, I softly spoke, "Keith was alive for a split second. I was able to talk to him. He seemed almost  _ content  _ about it all. He told me to tell Noah that he loved him. I guess he didn't realize… that's when he passed."

“Fuck!” Shayne yelled and punched a wall. 

Courtney started crying. Damien and Boze were quick to comfort her. “I can’t do this anymore,” she said. “This is now three people dead. We have to get out of here.”

Mari stepped forward. “Or we survive. We find a safe place and we stick together through the night.” 

“I agree with Mari,” Lasercorn said. “We can’t lose anyone else. If we wait it out, people will notice we’re gone.”

“Okay, I can't be the only one who’s scared out of their goddamn mind right now,  _ right _ ?" Boze asked. "Is no one terrified that they might be next? Because I don’t know if you could see, but there was no murder weapon. This has to be something supernatural or something! We can’t just wait it out! Because someone is going to be next. And—“ She stopped. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her stomach. She fell to her knees as she coughed up blood. “Guys… help…”

“Boze, NO!” Courtney screamed. She held her in her arms and cried. “It’s gonna be okay, Boze. It’s okay.”

Boze was bleeding through her stomach and we had no idea how. 

“Boze, listen to me, you’re gonna be okay. It’s all going to be fine. We’re gonna get you help and—“

“Shit, Court, don’t lie to me. I’m dying. The least you could do is tell the truth.” She softly chuckled to herself then paused. “I love you guys.”

Her face went blank and her body went limp in Courtney’s arms. Courtney cried even harder. It was difficult to watch. 

We all slowly came to sit around Courtney. We sat there in silence, collecting our thoughts and mourned our lost friends. We never should have come. 


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two.

Shayne, Damien, Ian, Lasercorn, Courtney, Mari, and I sat in one of the rooms with the door locked. Just in case. 

Four people were dead. Seven of us remained. This was a game of survival now. We knew something was out there, trying to kill us. It had to be a ghost or a demon or  _ something.  _ There’s no other explanation. This hotel is haunted. 

“We can’t lose hope,” Shayne spoke. “There has to be a way out. We didn’t check everywhere. Maybe there’s a way to the roof or a secret back door or something!”

“It’s not worth it to go look. We just need to wait it out. Olivia knows where we are and once people start to notice we’re gone, this is the first place they’ll look,” Ian explained. 

“Then I’ll just go look by myself!” Shayne stood up and started for the door. Damien grabbed his arm. 

“Are you crazy? You could die! We need to stick together. I’ll go with you.”

The rest of us agreed to go as well. Just so Shayne doesn’t die. As we walked, we kept a close eye on each other, watching our backs. We weren’t going to die. I pulled out my gun for protection. 

We went up to the top floor to find a way up to the roof. There was a sign that said "roof entrance". We opened the door to see some stairs, but at the top, the entrance was cemented over. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Shayne yelled. We shushed him. "Sorry." 

"We can check more places, Shayne. It's gonna be fine," Courtney said. 

"There might be a back door down in the kitchen," Lasercorn suggested. "We could check there." 

We started back down. The stairs creaked with every step and I held tighter and tighter to my gun. I was terrified. 

We made our way into the kitchen. We looked around with our phone flashlights for a minute until all of our phones died. At the same time. "Shit," I muttered. I felt around to try and find everyone else. Eventually I got in contact with everyone. We didn't talk. We listened. We waited on guard in the darkness. A crash came from the back of the kitchen. "Run." I sternly said as I cocked my gun. I shot at the area I heard the crash from, but then I saw a large steak knife coming at me. “Duck!” I yelled. We all crouched down to avoid the flying knife. 

I shot at it, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything. Then it was knocked out of my hand. We crouched, huddled together for about two minutes.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Shayne stood up. 

"Shayne, no!" Mari yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

Damien grabbed Shayne's hand to pull him down, but the flying steak knife was too quick. Shayne's body fell limp to the ground and his fully decapitated head rolled away. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen.

Damien cried out in pain. He dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. “That was my best friend,” he bawled. “This can't be happening.”

“Damien—“ Courtney started through tears. 

“I don’t think I can live without him.”

“What are you saying?” Ian asked. 

Damien reached for the gun that was only a few feet from where he sat. 

“ _ Damien, no!”  _ Courtney screamed. 

“I  _ loved  _ Shayne. Now he’s gone. His  _ severed head _ is laying just over there.” He cocked the gun as he sobbed over his best friend's dead body. “I can’t imagine life without him. We’re all going to die anyways. What’s the point of trying to survive? Huh? This  _ thing _ is coming after each and every one of us. I'd rather die on my own terms than at the hands of whatever is waiting for us in the shadows”

No one tried to stop him. It could be the exhaust we all felt. The helplessness. Or it could be that he had a point. We were all going to die one way or another. It didn’t matter anymore. I mean, some of us had the drive to try and get out of this nightmare, but deep down we all knew it was never going to happen. It’s a hopeless situation. 

Damien held the gun to his head with a shaky hand

“I’m going to see Shayne up there. And Boze, and Noah, and Keith, and Joven. It’ll be all better when I’m gone. This is for the best," he choked out through tears. "Goodbye.”

The sound of the gunshot deafened everyone in the room. We just stood there as his lifeless body fell to the floor.  _ There goes another one.  _

Courtney fell to her knees and bawled. She had just lost two of her best friends in just under two minutes. The four of us came to comfort her. There's only five of us left.  _ Five _ . 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five.

Nobody knew what to do next. We knew we didn't have much time left. We were  _ going  _ to die. It was just a question of 'who's next?'. We all sat on the floor together, still holding on. I tried not to look at Shayne and Damien. I pretended it didn't happen. That's what I've been doing the entire night. Just pretending this is some horrible dream or a sick prank.

"I just want to go home," Ian muttered. 

"I know, we all do," Lasercorn said. He reached out and grabbed Ian's hand and squeezed it tight. 

"Our friends are fucking  _ dead  _ and we're just sitting here," Mari said in defeat. "I can't believe this is happening."

"This is all my fault. I dragged us here. I just wanted to trespass and break shit. I never wanted this. Hell, that was  _ my  _ gun. All of this is  _ my _ fault," I said. 

Mari looked me directly in the eye. "This isn't your fault, Wes. None of us knew this would turn out like this."

Courtney got up. She grabbed the bloody steak knife on the ground and chucked it at a window in rage. The knife went between the bars and broke the glass. "Fuck! I hate this!"

"Courtney! Be careful!" Ian warned. 

"God, does it matter anymore, though? Why should I be careful when literally any one of us could be next?"

"Because," Mari interjected, "we want to live for as long as we can. We gotta show whatever is after us that we want to live. It's trying to get us to kill ourselves! It wants us to feel hopeless, but I think we do have a chance. To get out of here. If we wait long enough, people will notice we're gone. We live in a small town. It won't take long for someone to realize."

"If we just wait around like sitting ducks, we'll get killed!" 

"Well, what do  _ you  _ think we should do then, huh?"

"... I don't know." Courtney sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I know this is all hard on you right now. I mean, you've just lost your best friends in the world, but we all have. I need you to be strong right now," I said. 

"Wes is right," Mari said. 

We hear a cry of pain. We turn around to see Ian and Lasercorn gone. We didn't even notice. I started running towards where I heard the noise from. Mari and Courtney followed behind. I turned into a hallway to see Ian's guts being ripped out, and Lasercorn pinned against the wall by an invisible force. 

"What do you want from us?!" Mari yelled. She tries to lunge towards it, but I hold her back, by picking her by her torso. She tries to fight, but she can't get free of my hold on her. I feel a tear fall onto my shirt.. "Why are you doing this? What are you?"

Immediately after, Lasercorn screams in agony and we watch as his guts are ripped from his stomach. He drops to the ground. Before our eyes they are both dead. I let go of Mari. She doesn't do anything. She just cries. And so does Courtney. And so do I. 

All my friends are dead. Except for Mari and Courtney, but who knows when they'll die too. Or when I die. All I knew is that death is inevitable. There's no avoiding it. I'm tied to the train tracks and I can hear the train, but I don't when it's coming. And there's no one to rescue me. Not like in the movies. 

In the horror movies, at least one person survives. It gives the audience a sense of satisfaction. But there's no audience to satisfy here. We're just trapped in an abandoned hotel with God knows what that's trying to kill us all. Why? Hell if I know. And that just makes it so much scarier. 

"I feel like for the first time in my life I don't have a plan," Mari said. "I usually have everything figured out, but now I don't."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to have a plan. There's nothing we can do."

"So basically we're just waiting around for death?" Courtney noted.

I sighed. "...yeah."

Mari jolted up. "Unless…" She started running back towards the lobby. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"To find a way to defeat this thing!" 

Courtney and I exchanged looks and went after her. We found her behind the check in counter looking through books. "What are you looking for?"

"Whatever is haunting this place, I assume died here. I'm trying to find some sort of record of who it was. If we get their full name and I'm sure we can perform a séance. If we can communicate with the spirit, we can ask it to stop trying to kill us!" Mari explained. She continued to look through record books. A newspaper clipping fell out. "I think I found something! It says here that the owner of the hotel, Robert Allman, was shot by some reckless teenagers that were playing around right outside of the hotel. I'm guessing that's his motive… well. We found a name. Now we need to find exactly three candles."

We looked around, wondering where we could find candles. Then I looked back at the chandelier that fell earlier. I saw candles still holding on to it. I went over and picked out three of them. "Mari, I got them."

"Ok, we now need to sit in a circle on the ground." We did, careful not to sit on something gross. "Okay, does anyone have any food?"

"I brought a granola bar with me," I said. 

"Great. Give it to me."

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled the granola bar out. She unwrapped it and set it down in the middle. Then she set up the candles in a triangle.

"Oh crap. We need a lighter," Mari said. 

"Damien was the only one who brought one. Because of the weed," Courtney remembered. We all realized the same thing at once. "Who wants to do it?"

I raised my hand. "I'll do it."

I got up and walked over near the kitchen entrance where Damien's body was. I kneeled down next to him. My shaky hand reached into his pocket. I felt around and found the lighter. I hated every second of that. I never thought I would have to steal from the pockets of my dead friend.

I walked back to Mari and Courtney and sat back down. I lit the candles, and we joined hands and closed our eyes. 

"We would like to come in contact with Robert Allman. Commune with us, Robert Allman. We bring a gift of the living to you", Mari chanted. 

I felt a cold breeze, and we all squeezed each others hands tighter. Suddenly we heard a voice. A man's voice. 

_ "Get out! This is my hotel!" _

"Mr. Allman, we are not here to be reckless and do bad stuff. I'm sure there was a misunderstanding. I want to ask you to  _ please _ stop killing us off. These are our friends. And you're taking them away from us like they're nothing. Please spare us. Let us leave. We're not the people that shot you all those years ago," Mari calmly replied.

_ "All you've been doing is making trouble. You broke my door, you smoked grass, you broke my chandelier, and you shot your gun at me. You are just like those reckless teens. I have unfinished business, and I'd like to settle it." _

And that's when I heard Courtney choking next to me. We broke hands and the candles went out. 

"Help-" Courtney tried to mutter out. 

Mari and I didn't know what to do. Courtney was clawing at her throat trying to remove the invisible force around her neck. 

"Courtney, it's going to be okay, just relax. It's going to be fine," Mari said, cupping her hand on Courtney's face. She continued choking, trying to gasp for air. Then the ghost knocked Mari away from her. And that's when she collapsed to the ground. 

"Courtney!" I yelled. I went over to her and tried to shake her awake as if she had just gone unconscious. She didn't even twitch. "Fuck!"

I looked back at Mari. Her eyes welled up with tears. I got up and walked over to her, and stretched out my hand. She grabbed it and got up with me. We stared at each other for a while, and decided what we had to do. We had to let him go on to the otherside. He had unfinished business. We were his unfinished business. 

"Alright. If you want to kill us so bad, go ahead!" I yelled out. 

"It's useless trying to fight back. Just kill us. Just like you did to our friends." Mari held my hand tighter. "Just do it."

In those last few moments, I watched the sunrise. It was more beautiful than any other sunrise I had ever seen. I was thankful it was my last.


	6. Epilogue

I walked in the park like I always do. An Asian woman with purple hair jogged by me. She looked familiar, but I couldn’t place where I knew her from. I kept walking. 


End file.
